naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lan Fan
Lan Fan is a retainer of the Xing Empire's Yao Clan, a personal bodyguard of Prince Ling Yao and the grandchild of Ling's senior bodyguard, Fū. She is also Ling's girlfriend after the events of the Promise Day two months ago before the start of the crossover series. Fiercely loyal to her prince, Lan Fan's devotion to Ling borders on romantic infatuation, as insults to his name cause her to fly into a rage (overwhelming her better judgment and dulling her usually sharp combat abilities) and she becomes flustered when unmasked in his presence. Background Physical Appearance Lan Fan is an attractive young lady with back-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean, muscular, and fairly curvaceous figure. Her usual attire consists of a black Xingese secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. Lan Fan usually keeps her face hidden on missions behind a red and white mask with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the forehead (Fū's mask bears the other half). Automail After losing her left arm on the battlefield, Lan Fan has a combat automail replacement built for her while abroad. It is gunmetal-colored and its shoulder attachments are shielded by what appears to be a steel variation of Xingese plate armor. For combat, it is adorned with a spike strip wound around the hand as well as a long sword blade extending from the bottom of the elbow. Personality Usually quiet, aloof and shy (even when unmasked) in Ling's presence, Lan Fan generally keeps to herself unless prompted. Not unlike Edward, she has a propensity for being brash and stubborn when angered. Her determination and loyalty can also be blunt, almost to a fault whenever Ling and his goals are involved. She worries incessantly about the young prince wandering off constantly and will be found watching him more often than not, showing her to be very worried about the prince's well-being. She has been known for not just her creativity and skill on the battlefield, but also for her undivided loyalty to a cause she deems worthy to fight for. Synopsis Abilities Master Martial Artist: Lan Fan is an extremely skilled combatant, well-versed in the use of Xingese martial arts in both armed and hand-to-hand styles. She has been shown to be able to easily overwhelm a seasoned combatant the likes of Edward Elric and inhuman beasts like the Homunculi. Expert Weapons Specialist: Lan Fan herself is particularly skilled in the use of kunai and shuriken, and quite partial to the use of explosives in combat. Her skills are further enhanced with her automail which has a unique large blade protruding from the elbow, in which she was able to nearly kill the Homunculus Gluttony by herself with ease, attacking him numerous times before he could react. Peek Physical Conditioning: Lan Fan is trained in peek physical conditioning, possessing an above average-level of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance, matching that of an Olympic-level athlete. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite her lean and feminine appearance, Lan shows a deal of high physical strength, able to toss Gluttony after critically injuring him with her new automail without effort. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Endurance': Chi Aura Sensing: Like most skilled Xingese warriors, she has the ability to sense other people's Chi, giving her an edge in battle and the ability to identify the homunculi, whose life energy is twisted by the large number of souls trapped inside them. High Chi Power: As one of the bodyguards of Prince Ling Yao, Lan Fan boasts a high amount of chi energy. Equipment Xingese Weaponry: Relationships Family *Fū (Grandfather; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Xingese Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies